Ninjago Duels
by Lincelot1
Summary: Here you can suggest a fight between any two characters from the show, and I will write a duel between them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Connor versus Ash

_**Welcome, fellow fans of Ninjago! In this fanfic I'll be writing fights between characters of your choice! Any character or creature from the original series may be chosen. So if, for example, you wanted Samukai to fight Pythor, or General Cryptor fight young Garmadon, it's all possible!**_

_**To start this this all, I'll begin with a fight I've been meaning to write: Ash, the Master of Smoke, versus my own OC, Connor, the Master of Darkness. It'll make a fine example of what you may expect.**_

The Island of Darkness. After the events here that led to the reincarnation of the Overlord, this place has been left forgotten. After all, no one has any interest in the one place where the Stone Army remains, and in force at that.

But this one day, two people did wander the island. Both were there to look for traces of the Overlord, for different reasons. One wanted to prevent a possible return of that evil, the other wanted to get, or take, power from him now that he was at his weakest. It was on a rocky cape of the island near the water that these two met.

They approached each other, calmly, but guarded.

"Why are you here?" Asked Ash. –"To test my strength against the Stone Army. And you? You would be here for…?" "Not your business. There aren't any warrior camps here, so why are you really here."

"Great. Hostility." Connor sighed. "You'll have to tell me why you're here though; I won't turn my back to anyone who's intentions I don't know."

"Here's something new for you: You are gonna turn your back to me, 'cause you're going off this island!"

"Oh, I see. Whatever you're doing here you find important, or you wouldn't be on this island. Can't be fighting the army, as you yourself pointed out. Also you'd be glad to see another human here if you were, but you want me gone. Shall I just answer both our questions? We're looking for the same thing anyway: the caves where the Overlord came from!"

Ash gave some sort of animalistic hiss, raising Connor's eyebrow. "Clever. Too clever for your own good! You had your chance!"

With some odd laughter, Ash ran at Connor, who jumped out of the way and unsheathed his double-bladed warglaives. He looked at his opponent, who stared back in turn.

"What, don't you have weapons? Do you intent to hiss me to death?"

Connor send a ball of shadow at Ash. He dodged, but then one of his opponents blades came at him. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke, re-appeared behind his foe and kicked him in the back, sending him stumbling forwards. With a powerful kick to the side he knocked the ninja of darkness over, but he rolled and recovered. He came upon the other in a whirling dervish, but to no avail: he had disappeared again, and came from a new direction. It was foreseen and countered, but Ash avoided the blow with an impressive backflip.

Again he laughed.

"Looks like I've hit a new low: getting matched by someone who's vocabulary consists of hisses, grunts, and raspy laughter."

"You can still get lower! Let me show you!"

He set upon Connor, but the latter caused a sudden darkness around the two silver ninjas. Before Ash could realize what to do, he was struck cleanly across his chest, but he dematerialized in time to avoid a second blow. Another blast came from within the darkness, sending Ash flying some distance.

The darkness dissipated, and out charged its master, blades at the ready. It became apparent that Ash's armour had shielded him from most of the blow, and he determined not to be outdone by this unknown adversary. He jumped out of the way, and Connor slowed in preparation of his next move. It was then that the former conjured a cloud of smoke right as the other tried to breathe. It filled the ninja's lungs, draining him of his strength quickly. He manoeuvred his way out of the cloud, but there a high kick was waiting for him. He ducked underneath it, but he could not avoid the punch coming in immediately after, and it landed in his gut. With the air knocked out of him, he was pushed back into the cloud. Ash followed up immediately, appearing behind him, and taking him into a choke hold.

It was a deadly situation for both. Connor's arms remained free, and he thus stabbed Ash's side with his backblade, again, and again. The moment he got free he jumped head-first out of the smoke cloud, and again summoned the darkness he commanded. Within the black all around, he collapsed onto the ground. Unbeknownst to him, so did Ash. While one tried to clear his lungs, the other tried to stop his bleeding.

Ash realized that blood was streaming through the cracks that were now in the side of his armour, but he could still win, he thought to himself. So long as he didn't get hit again. Still, he had no idea where the dark ended, and while he didn't know where Connor was, _he_ could see him.

When the area was visible again, he pulled his disappearing trick again. Connor swiped his left glaive behind him, but he wasn't there. Yet he didn't see Ash before him either. He moved forward, to avoid another potential attack, but then his enemy materialized behind him again. With both fighters drained of their strength, Ash hoped to squeeze the life out of the Master of Darkness at last. Again his arms wrapped around the other's throat. But then, his supposed victim raised his leg, and a sharp kick came into Ash's gut. He stumbled backwards, trying to regain his balance, when Connor turned around, took a few quick steps, and brought his blades rushing at his foe's head. He slit Ash's throat.

Ash collapsed onto the ground. The ninja of darkness stood triumphantly over his opponent's body. He took a deep breath of the fresh air around him.

"Sorry, sir ninja. The colour was already taken."

_**That's It! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, I'm taking requests. You can suggest any character from the show, as well as my own OC Connor. No other OCs, I'm afraid, as I'd have to read their respective fics just to know how to write them properly.**_

_**Have a fine day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three: Pythor versus Skales

_**Welcome, fellow fans of Ninjago!**_

_**This one has seriously taken way too long. I'm sorry about that. I intended to do AwesomeAuthor13's request first, (it's halfway done now) but making a character fight their former self isn't easy. I'll get to that one next, but first, here's Pythor versus Skales as suggested by BoundToTheBlueMountains! (And yes, Blues, I'm still alive!)**_

Crowds of reptilians were cheering within the grand city of Ouroboros. The two highest ranking of the Serpentine, the Hypnobrai general Skales, and the Snake King Pythor were in the centre of the city, in the slither pit. Having seen how obsessed his king had become with unleashing the Great Devourer, the general found himself forced to put his earlier-made plots in motion long before he had anticipated he would. Pythor had lost the ancient flute to one of the Hypnobrai, and having been formally challenged by his second-in-command, he could not refuse. Not when there had been witnesses to the challenge.

Both had done what they could to put the other out of power, but to no avail. The only thing that remained to be done was to fight. And in a fight between such high-ranked individuals, death was the only outcome for one of them. There were no rules, only that the combatants were on their own and could choose one weapon before the match.

Skales had learned to know Pythor, and was aware that he had many tricks up his sleeve. So he did not take a specialized weapon, but instead chose the versatile sword. He didn't see what his foe was using, so it must have been a small arm of some kind. Most likely a dagger, but it was always dangerous to assume things when dealing with him.

The two were ready, or at least as ready as they could be, preferring to have their underlings do their dirty work in the first place. Thus the starting signal was given, and the deathfight began. The two advanced, but truly it was only one of which everyone, combatants and spectators, all knew the intent. The other was as unreadable as ever, but that didn't mean that his own second in command couldn't predict some of his strategies.

Before the two clashed, the large purple snake king triggered his invisibility, much to Skales' chagrin. After all, his tribe's hypnosis was only useful against humans, as the Serpentine all knew about, and how to avoid the Hypnobrai powers.

In his defence, the general thrashed his tail around behind him when he expected Pythor to strike. When the latter revealed himself to strike, he pounced upon his side with a knife, as expected. The initial blow landed, but Skales had the advantage of reach. As soon as his king was upon him, he retaliated. It was dodged, but Pythor had no means of readily closing his guard, and was thus subject to several more attacks, some of which he simply couldn't avoid.

Seeing the blood of their king being drawn before them was a thing of delight to the masses spectating the fight, so when he returned the favour and lacerated Skales' sword arm, it was all the more welcomed. Even then, Pythor was the one who had taken the worst beating so far. But he had anticipated that he might get challenged to a fight sooner or later, and had prepared as well as he could.

He turned invisible once more, and Skales was left to wonder where and when he would have to defend himself. What were thirty seconds seemed so much longer as he listened attentively for any hint to his opponent's presence. When it came, it was not what he expected, as out of nowhere a crossbow bolt appeared and dug itself into his shoulder.

He looked into the direction the bolt had come from, and saw Pythor standing at the edge of the arena, aiming his next shot. Immediately Skales rushed to him, and as he did so, he saw that there were several Serpentine loyal to Pythor at the front of the audience, carrying half an armoury, ready to drop more weapons down on command.

"We can only choose one weapon _before_ the fight, remember! This is allowed!"

A bolt went overhead. Luckily Pythor wasn't the most skilled with any weapon, though he practically could use them all. When Skales got to him he had a pike dropped for him, but it was too late to keep the growing threat at bay. The king was struck at time and again, and soon collapsed under many withering blows.

Skales stood over his battered king for a few moments. The latter was still standing, but only barely. He was broken. He looked at him for a moment, and approached slowly, but all of a sudden Pythor rose and unleashed a roar to send shivers down the spine of the most stalwart warrior. Visibly taken aback by the unexpected point-blank shout, the general of the Hypnobrai could not steel himself to resist as the large purple snake seized him and threw him into the wall. He had no room for any counter other than the uppercut he attempted, but Pythor's head was hardly possible to hit, even when throbbing with rage. He tried to push his assailant away so that he could strike properly again, but he would not budge from his position.

When another blow came for him, Skales ducked and slithered away, but Pythor grabbed his tail and kept him from moving, or turning to defend himself. Having been worked to the ground, all that he could do was use his length to reach for the discarded crossbow still lying near him from when it was thrown away, while the great Anacondrai took his pike.

Pythor was still holding on to his mark's tail, and almost had his weapon in hand, but it was the Hypnobrai who was ready first. The crossbow had had three bolts strapped to it to begin with, so there was only one left for him to use.

He grinned at this opportunity to finish it. He would have very little time to aim once he aimed his weapon, lest Pythor would use his invisibility and have his chance go to waste.

He loaded his crossbow and pointed it at his assailant, who just that moment got a hold of his own weapon. He looked up at Skales and saw the bolt trained on his chest, the single least manoeuvrable part of his body. His eyes widened, and before he could take action, the bolt flew and burrowed itself into him.

The blue snake wasted no time in seizing the pike from the weakened Snake King, and drove it through him, right next to the bolt. He pushed it through, and at last Pythor stayed on the ground. He was finally beaten. Skales looked down upon him for a few moments, and let the adrenaline wear off. When it did, it dawned upon him that the crowds were cheering and shouting his name.

And thus, at last, he could go to leave the arena and finally be crowned the new Snake King.


End file.
